One embodiment relates to a semiconductor component having a drift zone arranged between a first and a second component zone, and a drift control zone, which is arranged adjacent to the drift zone, which is dielectrically insulated from the drift zone by a dielectric layer, which is coupled to one of the component zones in such a way that when the component is turned on, in a manner controlled by the drift control zone, a conducting channel forms in the drift zone along the dielectric layer, and which is realized in such a way that a space charge zone can propagate in it when the component is turned off.
In so-called vertical components, a current flow direction when the component is turned on corresponds to a vertical direction of a semiconductor body in which the component is integrated. In the case of such vertical components it is difficult to produce a thin dielectric layer extending in the vertical direction along the entire drift zone. In a vertical component formed as a MOSFET, therefore, it is known to realize the drift control zone such that the latter does not extend along the entire drift zone in the vertical direction, but rather ends in the drift zone and is connected to the drain zone via a tunnel dielectric and a section of the drift zone. However, producing a readily reproducible tunnel dielectric is difficult.
Therefore, there is a need for a semiconductor component with a drift zone and a drift control zone in which a readily reproducible coupling of the drift control zone to one of the component zones is ensured.